New Ways
by SoraandRiku
Summary: Kyuubi is a killer, but a certin boy will change that read on for more. Rated M for blood and gore


First off! I don't own but please go easy on me, this is my first story that I will write. I just love the pairing of Naruto and Kyuubi! X3 but this story will take a different thing in mind.

Enjoy! ^^

The Finding

It was a cold bitter morning in the hidden leaf village. People were doing their normal things in their normal life. "mommy, could I get that kunai? :3" "No, not yet, you have to wait two more yeas before you can hold that." The little boy was sad but hoping to get it soon.  
In his mind he was planing to get it at night when everyone was sleeping. "I'm going to get that kunai no matter what."

(later that night)

As soon as he saw that everyone was asleep, he snuck out to go get it.(AN: don't ask me why he wants it. maybe to kill? O.O) He was halfway there when he heard a scream. "Please...Don't..." he was heading towards the source of it. What he saw was frighting.

(beware! Blood,gore and torure ahead =3)

"Why should I stop? I just made a few cuts." "YOU CUT MY ARM OFF!" "Oh? Well, then I Should do the same on the other." As he was saying that he toke out his Kantana and cut the arm clean."AGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "oh, I forgot that humans can be such " "YOU DEMON!!! THE WHOLE VILLAGE WILL COME AFTER YOU BECAUSE OF THIS"  
"I want that. After all....Who can beat me? no one, thats who. And I just love the taste of 't you?" He smiles as he was tasting the blood off his sword."You know, I could make your death slow and painful, but I think I'll have fun with you first. After all, you should break your toys first before you trow them away." He was laughing as the Man was Bleeding to death."WHY NOT JUST KILL ME ALREADY?! YOU KNOW YOU CAN! I'M DEAD ANYWAY"  
"I told you, I will have fun with you first." He went over to the man and made cuts along his chest just to see him scream."That's right, scream before me." "FUCK YOU, YOU DEMON!!!" "Now how long since anybody called me that? oh, I think its was about 200 years I remember like it was yesterday...

(flashback)

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU DEMON!!! The people screamed

" I should warn you, I could kill you all in a you want that?Your women and children won't be save from me."

"I GOT SICK OF HIS BULLSHIT! DIE!!!"

As he was about to stike, Kyuubi just went though him with his sword.

"as I told you, I can kill you all...in a flash" as he said that, he sliced the man in half with his guts pouring out of him.  
"DEMON!!!YOU KILL MY FRIEND!!"

"Was he? Well,let me take you to him." And before he could run away, he was cut down where he head flying off,blood everywhere. "Is that what you call revenge? He sucked at it. Now,  
Time to finish off this town. Kyuubi then layed down a scroll. He bit he tumb and made his seal on it. Demonical arts: Fire Spread!

In a second the whole village was burned down.

"How long must I find a place to rest and find peace? maybr never..." Then he walked away from the site.

(back at the moment)

His sences came back when he saw that the man was crawling away.

"Since you don't want to have fun, I might as well kill you. but how? hmm...i know! your head! Don't worry, it will be quick." And it was quick. The man felt no pain when he had his head off."Another one who dosn't know me. *sigh* hm? who's there?"

The little guy saw everything and was scared of dying. He didn't know what to do. "I ask again,  
Who goes there?" And as if his feet were moving him, he ran for it. "A kid? well, lets see how fast he can go before I can catch him." The kid was running for his life, while Kyuubi was just jumping from tree to tree. *He's fast for his age, lets see now!* He jumped down and grabbed the kid,"Kid, whats your name?" "why should I tell you that?" "If you don't, you will end up like the dead guy over there. You don't want that, do you?" "No.." "then tell me, whats your name kid?" "Naruto." the name stuck him from somewhere but he has no idea where. "Naruto? hmm...good name.  
the names Kyuubi k? thats K-Y-U-U-B-I, GOT IT?" "yeah, I got it. but why did you killed that man for?" "If I tell you, you have to go with me on my travels around the world, I mean, if I just tell you why, then I have to kill you, but I'm nice enough not to. so? do you still want to know?" As he was about to respond, his dad and mom came out. "hey! we were looking all over for you. Thanks for bringing us our son." "No problem" As Kyuubi was walking off, "Hey! Kyuubi! Do you want to stay with us for dinner?" Dinner? No human has ever asked him to dinner, but he was hungry after the kill he did. But he has to watch his guard around them."Sure, I would love to." YAY! yelled naruto as he was grabbing Kyuubi by the hand and pulling him to his home.  
*this kits is strong, I think I'll stay to find out more*

well, I just hope you guys liked it! ^^ Please go easy on me. No flames! :( and I need some Ideas for any pairing you guys want to see in this story. I'll be making CH.2 Soon. Until then see ya! 


End file.
